Une fois n'est pas coutume
by yat
Summary: [OS] Peut on être aussi seul qu'au milieu d'une foule? Quand tout le monde danse, estil permis de rester dans son coin? Après tout, il a toujours été seul, non? POV severus


**Auteur :** Yat, qui délaisse un peu Duo pour Severus, après quant à savoir qui gagne au change…

**Titre :** Une fois n'est pas coutume

**Genre :** Et bien, euh, c'est dur à dire… c'est un one shot, c'est la seule chose qui est sûre On peut voir ça comme un PWP, je pense. Quoique je ne réfute pas l'idée de me servir de cette base pour une fic à chapitres, en réécrivant bien sûr !

**Disclamer** : Tout ça appartient à JKR, et bon, quand même, laissont la vivre pour lui laisser une chance de racheter l'odieux méfait qu'elle a commis dans le tome 5, non mais !

**Note :** C'est ma première fic sur HP, soyez indulgents !

Bonne lecture !

Manquant à l'une de ses règles personnelle les plus essentielles, le professeur Rogue laissa paraître une émotion.

Il soupira.

Et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici.

Il regretta un instant d'avoir, une fois de plus, cédé à Dumbledore.

Mais le vieux sorcier avait toujours eu cet incroyable ascendant sur lui, et malheureusement savait en jouer.

Rogue se dit pourtant à cet instant que le directeur de Poudlard était en voie de perdre son influence.

Oh, non, bien sûr, pas ce pouvoir spirituel qu'il avait acquis sur le professeur depuis qu'il lui avait offert une chance de se racheter, de faire fi de son passé de serviteur de Lord Voldemort.

Ce pouvoir, Dumbledore l'aurait toujours.

Parce que Rogue avait beaucoup de vices, mais l'ingratitude n'en faisait pas partie.

Ce que le vieil excentrique était en train de perdre, c'était plutôt sa dignité.

Du moins, c'était ce que le maître de potion était en train de penser à cet instant.

Il pianota sur la table, pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée.

Et recommença à observer la salle, et ses occupants.

Après tout, qu'avait-il d'autre à faire ?

On n'avait jamais vu ça à Poudlard. Les élèves, les professeurs mélangés dans la Grande salle. Les parents d'élèves, aussi.

Rogue était sûr que, s'il cherchait bien, il pourrait même apercevoir le ministre de la magie.

Fudge avait toujours su retourner sa veste.

Il ne s'octroyait pas le droit de lui en vouloir, il avait aussi, en son temps, fait preuve d'une telle attitude. Seulement, le ministre était quelqu'un de méprisable, simplement.

S'il n'avait pas été Severus Rogue, il aurait grimacé.

Tout ce beau monde lui donnait la nausée.

Une sorte d'euphorie générale planait dans l'immense pièce.

Tous fêtaient la chute du Lord Noir.

Si on observait bien les visages, on pouvait voir de la fatigue, de l'épuisement même.

La lutte avait été dure.

Pour tous.

Certains étaient blessés, encore, certains semblaient au bord de l'évanouissement même.

Mais tous dansaient, s'amusaient, parlaient avec entrain.

Peut-être se forçaient-ils, peut-être non.

Toujours était ils que c'était une première à l'école.

Toutes les inimités semblaient disparaître dans l'euphorie générale.

Des Serpentards, des Gryffondors, parlaient, riaient, oubliant leurs maisons respectives.

Oh, bien sûr, c'était pour la soirée.

On n'efface pas une rivalité de plusieurs siècles comme ça.

Mais c'était quand même un exploit.

Rogue essaya d'empêcher son regard de se poser à nouveau sur le directeur.

Vraiment, il ne tenait pas à voir ça.

Mais c'était un spectacle des plus singulier, et ses yeux s'y posèrent machinalement.

Dumbledore était en jean.

Très déroutant, déjà.

Et il dansait.

Dansait.

Il était difficilement concevable de voir Dumbledore danser, mais là c'était un comble.

Ce n'était pas une valse, ni une de ces musiques traditionnelles.

C'était une des ces horribles productions moldues.

Et il dansait.

Comme la plupart des élèves.

Et des professeurs.

Même Mcgonagall avait sorti la robe.

Ecoeurant, vraiment.

Celle-ci s'avançait d'ailleurs vers lui.

Elle s'assit à coté, à la place qui lui était réservé.

Et lui demanda avec un ton étonnamment enjoué ce qu'il faisait à rester assis, à la place des professeurs, au lieu de s'amuser avec les autres.

Un instant, elle avait paru redevenir ce professeur qu'elle avait été pour lui.

Malgré qu'il soit un Serpentard, elle avait toujours apprécié le jeune Rogue.

Evidemment, cela s'était gâté après.

Mais c'était une autre histoire.

Elle dut s'apercevoir à l'air dubitatif de son collègue qu'il n'aspirait pas vraiment à « s'amuser ».

Elle s'excusa donc et retourna danser.

Il n'avait même pas daigné lui répondre.

Mais il avait tout de même une excuse, si on peut parler d'excuse dans ce cas.

Il s'était retenu d'ouvrir la bouche, car il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de faire un commentaire désobligeant sur la robe dite « de soirée » de sa collègue.

Or c'eût été une mauvaise chose.

Qui aurait à coup sûr refroidi la bonne humeur de Mcgonagall.

Et Severus Rogue était un homme bon.

Il ricana intérieurement.

Qu'est-ce qui finissait par lui venir à l'esprit, n'empêche.

Il repoussa le verre rempli d'un alcool inconnu que lui avait servi Dumbledore.

Le professeur Rogue ne touchait jamais à ces choses là.

Pas par principe, non, c'eût été ridicule de parler de principes le concernant.

Seulement, il était Maître de Potions.

Il connaissait les propriétés des philtres les plus bénins comme les plus dangereux.

L'alcool compris.

Et s'il y avait quelque chose que Severus Rogue craignait plus que tout, c'était de perdre sa légendaire maîtrise de soi.

Surtout dans de telles circonstances.

Il se rappela la dernière fois qu'il avait bu, et ne il put retenir une grimace.

Ca faisait longtemps, à présent, mais cette unique expérience avait suffit à produire la répugnance à l'alcool qui le caractérisait.

D'ailleurs, il se rappela bien malgré lui que c'était dans des circonstances semblables.

Depuis, il avait du mal à supporter les fêtes.

Vraiment.

Seulement, là, il semblait être le seul à ne pas apprécier l'événement ;

Pas qu'il regrette Voldemort, non, il avait trop souffert pour ça.

En fait, c'était une victoire indéniable, éclatante, et, il l'espérait, définitive.

Mais y avait-il besoin de CA pour la célébrer ?

Apparemment, oui, car il était le seul à considérer la chose d'un air dubitatif.

Tiens, non.

Pas le seul.

Il y en avait un qui restait seul, adossé au mur.

Les yeux dans le vague, repoussant avec un sourire poli les invitations à danser et les diverses sollicitations de ses amis.

Le jeune Potter ne participait pas à la fête.

Rogue perçut toute l'ironie de la situation.

Seul Potter semblait partager son état d'esprit.

Mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Pourtant, cette victoire, c'était avant tout la sienne.

Il n'aimait pas le jeune homme, mais il lui reconnaissait tout de même cela.

Celui qui avait le plus souffert dans la lutte, c'était lui après tout.

Ils l'avaient retrouvé en sang, pratiquement mort.

Rogue pouvait en témoigner, c'était lui qui avait passé trois jour à le maintenir difficilement en vie à coup de potions toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres.

Sur les ordres de Dumbledore.

Mais pour une fois, il ne s'était pas plaint.

Seulement, ç'avait été éprouvant.

Le jeune homme criait, criait dans son sommeil. Pleurait.

Sa cicatrice saignait.

Si Rogue avait craint de le perdre, c'était plus à cause de la folie.

Comme si Voldemort avait emporté sa raison avec lui.

Et il pleurait, encore.

Il appelait.

Pas ses parents, non.

Il appelait Black.

Rogue restait impassible devant ce spectacle. Il avait pensé à un sortilège doloris qui aurait persisté après la mort du Lord, mais c'était peu probable.

Alors il avait fait ce qui était en son pouvoir

Ni plus, ni moins.

Et Potter s'était finalement réveillé.

Aujourd'hui, il ne pleurait pas.

Il avait déjà trop pleuré, peut-être.

Rogue se dit qu'il n'était pas si fort que ça.

Mais ça, il l'avait toujours su.

Il se mit à observer Potter.

Celui-ci ne bougeait pas.

Adossé à une tapisserie, la tête inclinée vers le sol, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

Peut-être dormait-il, finalement.

Rogue failli sursauter en le voyant relever brusquement la tête.

Plaquer à nouveau se sourire faux sur ses lèvres.

Passer sa main sur son visage.

Le Maître de Potion se dit qu'il devait culpabiliser.

De ne pas faire la fête.

De ne pas se réjouir avec les autres.

Bien sûr.

Potter était comme son père.

Toujours besoin des autres, une peur quasi-viscérale de se retrouver tout seul.

Rogue avait toujours été seul.

Pourtant, il ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Il dévisagea à nouveau l'élève qu'il n'avait jamais supporté.

Celui-ci s'était avancé un peu, hésitant, cherchant quelqu'un à rejoindre, une présence familière.

Soudain, son regard se posa sur quelque chose, et il se figea.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Curieux de savoir ce qui faisait cet effet à son élève, Rogue se tourna vers la direction de son regard.

Et se figea à son tour.

Au milieu des danseurs, des rires, se tenait un homme.

Vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête avec une robe de sorcier semblable, voire identique à celle de Rogue, il était immobile.

Regardant Potter.

Ce dernier était toujours hypnotisé cette vue.

Les yeux de Rogue passèrent de l'un à l'autre, sans y croire.

Potter sembla reprendre ses esprits, et se frotta les yeux.

Rogue failli faire de même, mais se retint.

Le jeune sorcier commença à avancer de manière hésitante à travers les danseurs qui n'y faisaient pas attention, vers l'homme qui semblait l'attendre.

Quand il arriva devant lui, il leva la tête vers son visage.

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil alentour, et s'étonna que personne d'autre ne réagisse.

Ne le voyaient-ils donc pas ?

Le Maître de Potion crispa les doigts sur son accoudoir.

Potter se jeta dans les bras de l'homme en pleurant, presque rageusement.

Et les danseurs dansaient.

On est toujours seul au milieu d'une foule.

Mais Rogue se dit que là, ça allait un peu loin.

Sirius Black répondit à l'étreinte de son filleul et un tendre sourire naquit sur son visage.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Rogue.

Doucement, il approcha son index de ses lèvres et sourit de plus belle.

Puis baissa à nouveau son regard vers le jeune sorcier qui sanglotait.

Le professeur Rogue ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis se saisit de son verre.

Il le vida d'un trait.

Une fois n'est pas coutume.

OWARI

(comment ça je me trompe de langue ? bon, je vais pas sortir The End quand même !)

Bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est court, ya pas d'intrigue ni rien !

En fait c'est vrai qu'on peut vraiment le voir à plusieurs degré… je sais pas si on peut dire que c'est un Severus+Sirius, après tout c'est pas du tout évident !

Alors, pour vous, c'est quoi les petites expériences de Rogue quant à l'alcool ?

Reviews, pliz !


End file.
